


Smoke

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: "Ilian breathed in the smoke and held it in for a few seconds before coughing it back out. Monty giggled and told him to try again, so he did. This time he took a hit and slowly let it back out, mesmerized at the way the smoke danced in the air around them. A goofy grin spread across his face, the effects of the drug beginning to take its hold."Monty and Jasper get Ilian high for the first time to pass the time while they're trapped in a cave.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> so like a month ago jontyaxefive made a post that suggested that monty, ilian, and jasper should all just get high in that cave and i was just like yeah okay i'm gonna write this (yes i already asked their permission to base my fic at least slightly off this prompt) so a whole month later here i finally am, actually having written this fic. if you like this please comment!! comments legit make my day and uh yeah thanks for reading this <3

            Monty and Jasper had been out and about when the black rain had hit. Luckily, as per usual, Monty had been thinking ahead and they had purposely been walking along a route that had many places they could take shelter under in case that were to happen. He wasn’t opposed to having a bit of fun and sneaking out, but he was going to be careful about it. He was certain that Jasper wouldn’t have cared one way or another if he had gotten caught out in it, and that terrified him. It felt like he was losing whatever grasp he still had on Jasper, and once that grip was gone, Jasper would be next. So, he had gone along with Jasper’s plan to sneak out for the day so they could pass the time in one of the best ways they knew how: smoking weed. Monty had rolled his eyes, because of course Jasper of all people would be the one to want to sneak off like children and smoke, but he had to admit that the offer was tempting, and if it would make Jasper smile again, he would do it. Besides, Monty sort of missed getting high, if he were being totally honest.

            Monty dragged Jasper into the cave as soon as he saw a singular drop of rain hit the ground next to them. Jasper shot him a confused look, and Monty just shrugged.

            “I mean, it’ll be more comfortable to smoke in here anyways.”

            “You, my friend, may have a point.”

            Jasper slumped down next to Monty and took a joint out of his pocket. Monty took the lighter out of his and lit it up for Jasper, letting him take the first hit, or two. Jasper passed it over to Monty, who followed suit. It had been way too long since he last relaxed like this, and the familiar scent that surrounded them felt like home. Really, anytime when Jasper was at ease and smiling made him feel at home, but the weed only served to intensify the feeling.

            “Mind if I join?” An only vaguely familiar voice asked as the boy walked up next to the pair.

            “Wait, Ilian? What are you doing here?” Monty asked.

            “Well, I was going to head back to my home, but then the rain started to fall, so I hid in here,” He told them. Monty took a few seconds to process what he said, and then patted on the ground next to him, signaling him to sit down.

            “Have you ever smoked before?”

            “I’ve seen others smoke before, but I never have. What does it do to you?”

            “It makes you feel all floaty,” Jasper replied, his head tilted back to look at the roof of the cave, “Should try it.”

            In response, Ilian shrugged and took the joint from Monty’s fingers, letting them brush against his own. He eyed the thing curiously, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. He breathed in the smoke and held it in for a few seconds before coughing it back out. Monty giggled and told him to try again, so he did. This time he took a hit and slowly let it back out, mesmerized at the way the smoke danced in the air around them. A goofy grin spread across his face, the effects of the drug beginning to take its hold.

            “Whoa, this is uh… whoa,” Ilian commented. Monty shot him an understanding smile and leaned his head up against his shoulder. Normally, he would already be curled up against Jasper, but something had fractured within their friendship and he was trying to give him as much space as he could while still trying to protect him. It was a delicate balance that existed between the two of them.

            “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jasper asked rhetorically. He was twiddling with his thumbs while staring at Monty and Ilian, and he couldn’t help but feel an ache in his heart. He knew he had screwed things up with Monty, but he didn’t know how to fix them. He knew that he wanted them to be on the best possible terms before they all inevitably died, though. He tapped Monty on the shoulder, and got a confused look.

            “Hey Monty, are we still friends?”

            “Of course, Jas’. What makes you ask?” Hearing his nickname for the first time since they had hit the ground shocked Jasper, causing him to blink rapidly for a few seconds.

            “I dunno. I’ve just been shitty to you, so I thought you hated me or somethin’.”

            “Right, because I would totally sneak out of camp with you and smoke weed with you if I hated you. Makes total sense,” Monty said, laying on the sarcasm, “I’m just… worried about you,” he finished, his voice dropping down now that he was being sincere. Jasper looked at the ground, partially in shame and partially because the world seemed to be spinning around him. He looked up at Monty, pulling him in close for a hug. Monty wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist, almost in tears, and then pulled back when he remembered that Ilian was still sitting there next to them.

            “I uh, sorry if that just got awkward?” Monty tried.

            “It’s cool,” Ilian replied, only half paying attention anyways. He started to braid a lock of his hair slowly, trying to focus on making it look really good. He was failing at it miserably, his fingers not being able to keep up with his brain, or maybe it was the other way around; Ilian wasn’t certain.

            “I feel like I’m floating in the sky, is that normal?” Ilian asked, not able to remember that Jasper had told him quite recently that yes, that was a usual feeling.

            “Mmhmm,” Monty hummed in confirmation, scooting over to be close to Ilian again. He had ridden through plenty of highs with Jasper before, and wanted to take the journey with somebody new for once. Honestly, there could’ve been a lot of options worse than Ilian.

            “Hey, you’re really warm,” Ilian said aloud before he could stop himself. It was like he didn’t have much restraint on what was coming out of his mouth anymore.

            “Thanks?”

            “Welcome,” Ilian replied. He put one hand on Monty’s cheek, feeling how smooth his skin was. His pupils were blown out, and it was a beautiful sight. Monty gently moved Ilian’s hand away from his face, still holding it loosely as their hands dropped to their sides. Ilian gave him a scrutinizing look, trying to figure out the answer to a question he hadn’t even asked yet. He untwined his fingers from Monty’s, and let his hand rest on Monty’s thigh, noticing the way his breath hitched.

            “Mmmm, I probably shouldn’t do that,” Monty thought aloud. He could’ve swore he didn’t say those words, but Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question.

            “Do what?” Ilian asked for the both of them. Monty put his face in his hands, knowing that there was no getting out of answering the question. He tried to delay it by just ignoring it, but Jasper started teasing him and shaking him by his shoulders.

            “Monty’s got a crushhh,” Jasper sang, the realization coming to him quickly. He knew from previous experiences that Monty was prone to flirt when he got high, which had resulted in a few make out sessions and some other things that had been way beyond just friends territory, but Jasper had never minded and they established early on that they would be cool with a friends with benefits type of situation. It had worked surprisingly well, and Jasper had secretly hoped that they could return to that sort of thing today. However, teasing Monty about a crush was equally as fun, possibly even more fun in some ways.

            “Shut up,” He whined, his face turning redder by the second. Ilian let out a laugh, catching on to the situation.

            “Make me,” Jasper smirked, challenge written across his face. Monty rolled his eyes, knowing all too well just how easy it was to shut Jasper up. He tackled Jasper to the ground, pinning his wrists down while his body lied on top of his, rendering Jasper speechless. Monty started to giggle before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

            “Works every time,” Monty said while pulling away. Jasper playfully shoved him off, pushing him in the direction of Ilian.

            “Yeah yeah, whatever,” Jasper attempted to brush the dirt off the back of his shirt, but quickly gave up.

            Ilian coughed loudly, a reminder of his presence. Monty looked over at him, face red as a tomato, and tried to look everywhere besides his lips. There was no point. His brown eyes were wide open, warm and inviting. His hair was slightly tousled, and had streaks that were wavy from where braids had been taken out. Even the fading bruises only served to make him look more attractive, and more vulnerable. Monty let himself gently trace his finger over one of the bruises underneath Ilian’s eye, feeling bad that it was his people that did this to him.

            “I’m sorry,” He said.

            “It’s not your fault,” Ilian responded, a small grin on his face. He ran his fingers through Monty’s hair, surprised at how soft it was. Monty hummed quietly, letting himself relax into the touch.

            Monty felt himself growing sleepy, and put an arm around Ilian’s waist, letting his head rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and started to press gentle kisses to Ilian’s neck, and he felt Ilian’s nails start to dig into his back.

            “I’m gonna uh, go get some fresh air,” Jasper commented, glad that the rain had decided to die down in nearly perfect timing.

            “Go ahead,” Monty replied quickly before settling himself in Ilian’s lap. Ilian pushed Monty’s hair out of his face and pressed his lips against Monty’s.

            “You know what would make this even better?” Monty asked, already knowing the answer.

            “What?”

            Monty held up another joint in response and lit it, slowly letting the smoke out of his mouth and letting Ilian catch it with his own. It was intoxicating, really, the way this felt. Ilian let his eyelids flutter shut as he started kissing down Monty’s neck, his hands sneaking their way underneath Monty’s shirt. He felt light as a feather, as if Monty’s weight was the only thing anchoring him to the earth so that he wouldn’t blow away. Monty tilted Ilian’s chin up so that he could give him a sloppy kiss on the lips, almost feeling like his body was starting to go numb. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Ilian parted his lips and introduced a bit of tongue. Normally Monty wasn’t a fan, but in this case it felt nice. He stuck one of his hands in Ilian’s wavy hair and pulled gently, trying to get even closer, if that was even possible. His chest was already pressed up against Ilian’s, and their foreheads were pressed together as they let the kisses stay at their slow, leisurely pace. It was as if they had all the time in the world, and they intended to spend every minute of it on kissing, and nothing else. Monty grabbed at Ilian’s slightly ripped shirt, and attempted to pull it off of him. It got stuck around his head, and they both laughed as they struggled to remove the garment. Ilian managed to get it unstuck, and let it drop on the ground next to them as he placed his hands on Monty’s cheeks, pulling him in close for another kiss. He gently tugged at Monty’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Monty couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him. He tilted his head back involuntarily, and Ilian took it as an invitation to start nipping at his neck. Though not his original intention, Monty was certainly not complaining. His raked his nails down Ilian’s back, encouraging him to continue what he was doing. Eventually, Ilian started pressing gentle kisses to Monty’s forehead and enveloped him in a hug, letting himself breathe without worrying about what would happen in the next moment.

            “You’re amazing,” Ilian mumbled into Monty’s shoulder, barely audible.

            “Mmmm, you too,” Monty replied with a content sigh. Though he knew he would have to go back to camp and face reality soon enough, for now he was just letting himself live in this very second. He lazily ran his fingers through Ilian’s now tangled hair, breathing deeply as the high started to wear off, though he knew his feelings never would. He sighed, knowing that this would come to an end soon enough, as all good things do eventually. Monty wished that he could defy the universe and the stars and stay here forever, wrapped in Ilian’s arms as the day itself grew tired and the moon began to rise. But alas, Ilian was the sun, and Monty was the moon, only able to coexist within small pockets of time. Somehow, it felt like it was enough.


End file.
